monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ally "Octo" Pus
Osobowość Ally jest osobą zdecydowaną, odpowiedzialną i staranną. Dzięki pozytywnemu podejściu do życia i wielkiej pewności siebie, spełnia swe marzenia o karierze stylistki gwiazd i szczęściu. Wytrwale walczy o swoje i nie zraża się niepowodzeniami. Ally posiada klasę i niezachwiane zasady. Nie da się jej nie lubić. Jest dziewczyną wygadaną o radosnym sposobie bycia. Lubi towarzystwo, otacza się znajomymi i rodziną. Sama jednak nie lubi się angażować,woli kiedy inni "odwalają robotę" za nią. Stawia zbyt wysokie wymagania swoim znajomym. Nie zadowala się byle kim – często nie docenia tego, co ma na wyciągnięcie macki. Dziewczyna to dość surowa romantyczka..Wzbudza pewną zazdrość u innych upiorek.Mimo podziwu przez inne dziewczyny, Ally zdecydowanie woli przyjaźnić się z chłopcami z którymi łączy ją silny charakter i niezłomność jednak nie okazuje tego wprost. Jest to upiorka o radosnym sposobie bycia i optymistycznie patrząca na świat. W jej towarzystwie ludzie przeważnie czują się dobrze. Do tego Ally lubi plotkować i interesuje się życiem innych – nie pozwala jednak komentować swojej osoby. Jeśli będzie miała ochotę, sama zacznie opowiadać o sobie.Można powiedzieć że ośmiornicołaczka jest przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie i nienawidzi gdy ktoś o niej dyskutuje. Wygląd Ally to wysoka upiorka o niebieskawej skórze pokrytej łuskami. Dziewczyna ma łącznie sześć rąk, chociaż cztery z nich przypominają bardziej macki. Nie wiadomo jakiego koloru ma oczy (najprawdopodobniej zielone), gdyż 95 procent jej tęczówek zakrywa źrenica. Brwi Ally mają kolor brązowy. Dziewczyna posiada piegi. Wewnętrzna strona jej nóg i rąk pokryta jest różowymi przyssawkami. Relacje Ally nie lubi angażować się w przyjaźnie. Jednak gdy ktoś zaproponuje jej swoje towarzystwo,nie odmówi. Rodzina Ally jest córką ośmiornicołaków.Dziewczyna ma dwóch starszych braci,(Coltona i Johnnego) którzy są bliźniakami.Doprowadzają ją do szewskiej pasji,gdyż nie są osobami dbającymi o czystość pomiesczeń w których się znajdują co dla samej Ally jest niezmiernie ważną sprawą. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Justine Sainą Justine jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Ally CDN Z San-Hee Yumehą Z Loonie Von Vamps Z Blair DeGhoul Z Sakurą Naegi Ich znajomość zaczęła się od przygody w sklepiku. Ally przepuściła Sakurę w kolejce do kasy,Sakura tak rozczuliła się tym gestem że zaczęła częściej konwersować z ośmiornicołaczką oraz spędzać z nią czas. Czeka na chwilę w której mogłaby odwdzięczyć się dziewczynie. Z Bunny Stone Z Willow Martagon Z Eve Allow Z Cotton Lightley Cotton i Ally przyjaźnią się od czasów lekcji pływania.Cotton bała się wejść do wody ale bez przepłynięcia chociażby 14 metrów nie zaliczyłaby semestru.Ally wymyśliła plan jak jej pomóc a że nauczyciel był wolny i prawie ślepy Octo ubrała perukę i płyneła jako Cotton,Dziewczyna tak była zajęta pomocą nowej znajomej że sama nie zaliczyła zadania.Ally miała kichane na jedynkę z wf'u, ale Cotton stwierdziła że na pewno się odwdzięczy na innej lekcji.(TakBardzoNieUmiemPisaćRelacji) ZSugarPuddy von Duch Miłość Poszukuje...i nie znajdzie Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|234px Ośmiornicołak (Octopoda) – rząd drapieżnych głowonogów (Cephalopoda) z podgromady płaszczoobrosłych (Coleoidea), obejmujący gatunki o zwartym ciele i 8 ramionach spiętych błoną. Zamieszkują wyłącznie morza pełnosłone, zwłaszcza rejony raf koralowych. Występują zwykle w płytkich wodach, ale znane są gatunki głębokowodne i pelagiczne. Vulcanoctopus hydrothermalis żyje w pobliżu kominów hydrotermalnych. Ośmiornice pojawiły się w kredzie. Znanych jest około 250 gatunków współcześnie żyjących. Wiele z nich ma istotne znaczenie gospodarcze. Żywią się rybami i skorupiakami. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|242px Hawaje '– najmłodszy z 50. stanów USA (dołączony 21 sierpnia 1959 roku). Jedyny stan leżący wyłącznie na wyspach. Położony na archipelagu Hawaje, w północno-środkowej części Oceanu Spokojnego. Stolicą stanu jest Honolulu leżące na wyspie Oʻahu. Archipelag jest pochodzenia wulkanicznego. Rozpościera się na długości niemal 2,5 tys. km. Składa się z 137 wysp, w tym z 8 głównych spośród których 7 jest zamieszkanych– Hawaiʻi, Oʻahu, Kauaʻi, Molokaʻi, Lānaʻi, Maui i Niʻihau; wyspa Kahoʻolawe jest niezamieszkana. Powierzchnia wysp jest górzysta, a na terenie archipelagu znajduje się wiele czynnych wulkanów. Po stanach Alaska, Floryda i Kalifornia, Hawaje posiadają czwartą najdłuższą linię brzegową w USA. Specjalne zdolności Ally '''Oddychanie pod wodą '- Ally jest morskim stworzeniem,może więc bez probemu być pod wodą. '''Przyssawanie się do twardych powierzchni - Dzięki swoim przyssawkom umieszczonym na rękach i nogach,Ally może przyssać się do twardych powierzchni np.do szkła. Zainteresowania Stylizacja - Ally marzy by zostać sławną stylistką celebrytów. Taniec - Mimo tego że dziewczyna kompletnie nie umie tańczyć i często się przewraca i wywija "kozły" na parkiecie Nie zapomniane cytaty Drop dead diary *'Moja Buu-nikalna cecha:' *'Ksywka:' Octo *'Ulubione powiedzonka' : Nananana,sam to zrób *'W szkole najbardziej lubi...' Fizykę *'A najmniej :'Historię *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Dom Ally znajduje się całkowicie pod wodą,w tym jej pokój. *'Nie rusza się bez :' Szczotki do włosów i mnóstwa kolorowych sznurówek. Po czym ją poznać? *Jej skóra zawsze jest wilgotna *Ma wodogłowie *Jej oczy maja nienaturalnie wielkie źrenice. *Ręce ma pokryte przyssawkami. Wystąpienia *'Odcinki i serie' *Upiorastki ze straszyceum *'Filmy pełnometrażowe' *Sweet Boo-Birth Day Ciekawostki *Zlepiona ksywka wraz z nazwiskiem dziewczyny daje angielskie słowo "Octopus" które w przetłumaczeniu oznacza "Ośmiornica" *Wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny urodzili się na Borneo.Prócz Ally która przyszła na świat podczas romantycznego rejsu jej rodziców. *Ally ma wodogłowie. Dziewczyna skutecznie ukrywa je pod burzą włosów. *Ulubione gatunki muzyczne ośmiornicołaczki to Jazz i Funk *Uwielbia słuchać piosenek w języku Hiszpańskim. Sama się go uczy. *Ośmiornicołaczka uwielbia tańczyć kiedy coś jej się uda. (O ile wygibasy Ally można nazwać tańcem) tak naprawdę dziewczyna nie potrafi tańczyć i nie przejmuje się tym. *Jak każda ośmiornica Ally ma trzy serca. Krew upiorki, tak jak u ośmiornic, ma niebieski odcień. *Upiorka to zamiłowana wojowniczka o prawa "owoców morza", kiedy widzi, że ktoś je np.sushi, podchodzi, wyrywa tacę i krzyczy "ZWARIOWAŁEŚ/AŚ? TO MÓGŁ BYĆ MÓJ KREWNY!!!" w temacie spożywania ryb i innych dóbr morskich, upiorka jest równie zacięta. Prowadzi nawet klub przeciwników jedzenia morskich stworzeń, póki co ma jedynie 45 członków, którymi są w całości krewni Ally. Galeria Ally Octo Pus.jpg|Pierwszy i (chyba) oficjalny , Paintowy art Ally. Ally 2.jpg|Tło z Ally również z Painta . Galeria Rysunków Ally ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Ally rysowany na kartce Ally Portret.jpg|Portret Ally. TakaSeAlly.jpg|Ally rysowana przy użyciu tylko kredek TakiSeRysunek.jpg|Ally oraz Mei - Lin,Lonnie,San-Hee,Blair,Cassidy,Miusa,Szeheryzade i Genevieve TakiSobieRysunek.jpg|Ally,San-Hee,Szeheryzade,Genevieve,Otto,Mei - Lin oraz Blair AllyMichelleMarcy szkic.jpg|Ally z Marcy La'Sweet i Michelle Cake Ally i Justine.jpg|Ally oraz Justine AllyJustineSonna.jpg|Wraz z Sonną i Justine Galeria Ally w różnych seriach Ally1.jpg|Ally w stroju inspirowanym latami 80'tymi Ally13Wishes.jpg|Al w 13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah ally cb.jpg|Coffin Bean Ally AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Ally VRS.jpg|Victorian Rose Style (czyli pseudoWiktoriańska bo nie znam się na epokach) Ally PD.jpg|Picture Day Ally PD 2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day Ally FDOS.jpg|First Day of School Ally FIG.jpg|Freaky inspired ghouls Ally H.jpg|Horristmas Galeria od innych IMG 20160819 210118.jpg|Od SmoczaS Ally Octo Skullette.png|Skullette Ally od Pixie.Giggler Meta timeline *Kwiecień 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Ally "Octo" Pus *25 Kwietnia 2016-Pojawia się Bio Ally. *Maj 2015 - Ally zalicza debiut odcinkowy *Lipiec 2016-Ally zaliczy filmowy debiut Filmowy Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Ośmiornicołaki Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie